Best There's Ever Been
Best There's Ever Been is the second track of GoldSnake & MC²'s first album, "We Can Rap". The song is chilling testament to the horrors of childhood. I mean, seriously, it’s tough being a kid. As adults, we get to lie back in a giant bed, often snuggled up next to someone else, and drift off into sleep with little concern. That is not the case for the smaller humans. Left for dead in a tiny little bed, in the dark, all alone, they’re easy prey for monsters. They’re targeted and discriminated against by all kinds of savage creatures who feed on imagination. Anyway, back to the lecture at hand... GoldSnake has admitted in interviews that the choruses in Best There's Ever Been were heavily inspired by The Charlie Daniels Band's "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" and "Drinkin' My Baby Goodbye" which, he claimed, were the only songs that could get him "jumping from bed-to-bed crazy". The Lyrics and Music were written and performed by GoldSnake & MC² and are reprinted here with permission. Lyrics I remember a time Dad broke in on us, Asked MC² and I want we want for Christmas, I told him that I wanted G.I. Joes, I had a few but needed more and more and more. MC² needed more time to decide it, Finally he told him, Dad left to go buy it. When we got our gifts, not all was fine, MC²'s box was three times bigger than mine. I got a Cobra Eel, technically a G.I. Joe, MC² opened his, it was the Thundercat Lion-O! I went to my Dad to complain and holler, "A G.I. Joe is three bucks, Lion-O's like 20 dollars!" "I got what you asked, MC² the same. You can't complain, don't bring it up again!" Why did I ask for Joes? I don't know, When the best there's ever been is probably Lion-O. Chorus: Been the best there's ever been, I've been Johnny on the Sun, I've been dancin' on the Moon, Woo! I remember a time when GoldSnake wanted gum, I went to Skagg's and stole Bubble Yum, for fun, Dad was preoccupied with a girl, Freckle-Ding, I was so nervous, although I felt like a king. GoldSnake was so surprised, he thought it was a dream, He forgot about the Lion-O toy, so it seemed. He kept begging me, and finally I gave in, Giving Lion-O up, was definitely a sin. GoldSnake got his way, but nothing is ever fair, I got duped into a G.I. Joe with no hair! It was a knock-off brand, but I don't care, for real, GoldSnake painted the figure, it look like the real deal. The Lion-O toy was a huge sacrifice, but, I got a limited-edition G.I. Joe cut! "Why did I ask for Lion-O?", I asked my Bro, When the best there's ever been is a custom G.I. Joe! Chorus: Been the best there's ever been, I've been Johnny on the Sun, I've been dancin' on the Moon, Woo! I did odd jobs and chores all the time, Saved up quarters, nickels, and dimes, Traded them for ones and fives but what a thrill, When I traded my Grandpa for a 50 dollar bill. For hours I would stare at Ulysses Grant's face. He told me not to spend it all in one place. One day in class in about the fourth grade, Some kid brought in the greatest toy ever made, Red diesel truck turned robot, it blew my mind, The best there's ever been: Optimus Prime. I told the boy I wanted to buy it for 50 bucks, The other kids gathered around and said I was nuts, Everyone said it was too much to pay, But I didn't care, the purchase was made. I've said it before but I'll say it again: Optimus Prime is the best there's ever been. Chorus: Been the best there's ever been, I've been Johnny on the Sun, I've been dancin' on the Moon, Woo! Category:Songs